watchgirlsplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside
Inside is an independent horror game. The game involves the player attempting to escape a dungeon. It was the first horror game played on WatchGirlsPlay. This video was uploaded on March 27th, 2013 and was the second video uploaded onto the channel. It marked Mariya and Renae's first appearance, with Ceccelia and Stacy also participating in the video. Video Synopsis The video begins with Renae already feeling uneasy about the game, getting jumped by the sound of the protagonist's footsteps. She later comments on the lighting and asks how she can kill things. Mariya looks around and sees something that she does not like, deciding to avoid it. Ceccelia walks through the dripping blood but is not phased by the jumpscare, though she does acknowledge it. Renae reluctantly goes through the dripping blood and gets jumped by the jumpscare, saying she does not like the sound effect. Mariya sees blood on the floor and snarks on how it's a promising sign, deciding to follow the blood. Stacy enters a room and gets slightly jumped, but is more annoyed but the scare and focused on the box in the room. The girls later come to an end of a corridor and all but Ceccelia get jumped when a set of bodies suddenly appear in front of them. The girls are confused as to what to do, Renae and Mariya simply walking by them, as Stacy decides to back away from the bodies. She finds that she can't run the other way and wonders if she has a gun. The bodies eventually disappear, much to Stacy's disappointment. Renae encounters a jumpscare and reacts strongly to it, while Stacy and Ceccelia barely budge, Ceccelia noting that she's getting prepared to jump at all times. Mariya comments that she's a little bit anxious, before seeing a body standing by a table. Ceccelia spots a dead body on a dining table and comments on who'd want to eat with a dead body. Stacy falls of the staircase and is annoyed, making her next objective to not fall off the staircase, though she does just that on her next attempt. Renae encounters another jumpscare and reacts strongly to it, telling herself that it's just a big balloon. Stacy and Ceccelia also encounter the jumpscare, Ceccelia barely moving a muscle. Meanwhile, Mariya enters a room and tenses up when an ominous sound plays in the background. Ceccelia comments that she feels someone is following her. She later enters a room and spots something which disappears. Renae also goes into the room and gets jumped, while Mariya gets annoyed by the jumpscare due to finding an empty box beforehand. The girls get a key, Stacy commenting that she'll be pissed if she dies while Renae asks if she is going to die. The girls reach a long hallway, much to the dismay of Renae and Mariya. The girls then reach and enter a door, completing the game. Renae is relieved that the game is over, saying that she hated the game. The other girls on the other hand are confused by the ending, asking an off screen person if they had finished the game, Ceccelia and Stacy calling the ending ridiculous. During the questions segment, Renae stated that the game scared her and she did not like it, while Ceccelia said the game was scary and irritating. While none of the girls knew what was chasing them, Renae theorized that she was in an asylum. When asked why the thing was chasing them, Ceccelia joked that it was to have dinner with the dead bodies, while Renae joked that it wanted her awesomeness. Mariya and Stacy on the other hand were direct and assumed that it wanted to kill them. When asked what they would do if they were stuck there, Renae answered that she'd start crying and killing herself, summarizing that she would not survive a zombie apocalypse. Mariya answered that she wouldn't be in that situation, but would use what's around her and get out. Stacy answered that she'd just get the hell out, saying that she'd bust a window, get out, and run. Ceccelia joked that she'd kill herself, or find something to kill herself with. When asked to rate the game, Renae gave it a seven, mainly because it was scary for her, saying that she would not play it again. Mariya gave it a seven or an eight, saying that she would play the game again since she made it through. Stacy gave it a two, saying that she did not feel satisfied with the ending after getting the key. Ceccelia gave the game a five, saying that it was horrible and asks why it was even made. Trivia *Aside from the very first video, Inside is the only video that introduced more than one new member, introducing two: Mariya and Renae. *"Ridiculous" is misspelled twice in the video. External links Category:Gaming Category:Ceccelia Category:Stacy Category:Mariya Category:Renae Category:2013